Mass Effect: Homeworlds
Mass Effect: Homeworlds is a comic book series written by Mass Effect 2 and 3 lead writer, Mac Walters. The first issue was released in April 2012. Each installment will focus on a squad member from Mass Effect 3. Issues Issue 1 *Publication; April 25 2012 *'Hell on Earth' Days after the Reaper invasion of Earth, millions of people are fleeing to the safety of the Citadel. While the Normandy is docked there, James Vega seeks out his family. A Citadel official informs him that there is no available information on Emilio Vega or Josh Sanders, James's uncle and father. As James approaches a terminal and is asked for to verify his identity, a flashback takes him back to ten years earlier. A younger James Vega elists with the Systems Alliance marines at Camp Pendleton in 2176. His uncle Emilio tells him that it is a good first step in becoming a soldier, but James fears his father will not be impressed with his enlisting. They return to his fathers home in Solano Beach, Josh Sanders (His father) confronts James about his absence, asking James to pick up something for him, when his father notices Emilio he becomes enraged, and confronts him saying he was not supposed to come near his son. Emilio tries to calm him down but he acuses him of turning James against him like he did to James mother. Later, James arrives at a Pharmacy in San Diego to pick up his fathers package, when the man behind the counter sees James he demands that he leave the store, when he flashes a blue chip. James leaves, and another man, the dealer, calls him into an alley and exchanges the blue chip for his fathers package. As James leaves the dealer runs past him, and flees the police, and mounts a motorbike and leaves James, who follows the dealer and assaults a San Diego Police officer and knocks him out. When out of the alley James sees a woman having trouble using her Thumbprint identification for her door, James offers to help Ms Stanfield and her door opens, just as the Police Officer exits the alley-way James runs up the stairs into the building and flees onto the roof, with the Police Officer pursuing him behind. A police drone spots him as the Police Officer comes up behind him, but James leaps onto the drone and it crashes to the ground and explodes, leaving him hanging onto the side of the building, where he jumps down into a resturaunt kitchen, a poses as a waiter. He finds a Comms Terminal and phones his uncle, Emilio. At which point a Police Officer enters holding a phot of James and asking customers if they have seen him, and afterwards asks James, but does not recognize him in his deisguise. A few hours later James is dropped off back at his fathers in Solano Beach, and confronts Josh about what is in the package, where he replies that James already knows. Josh then opens the package revealing many packets filled with red powder, and begins to snort it as James threatens to leave and never come back, to which his father demands James to stay, and says he will be his errand boy, and that the military wont accept him because the military will find out about his actions. James lashes out at his father, to which his father repels him with a biotic punch, and threatens to tell Emilio what he did if he ever defies him again. Emilio finds James sitting on the beach in front of his house. He tells James that he had promised his mother to look out for him before her death, but now James has to choose how to live his life. James thinks it is too late because of what his father said, but Emilio calms him down and points out that Josh would never tell the military that he had contacted a drug dealer and solicited the aid of a minor in purchasing drugs. Josh can't do anything to James unless James lets him. Only James can choose what happens to him now. Back in the present James is stirred from his flashback by Liara T'Soni, and is led back to the Normandy to depart on a mission with Commander Shepard. Liara assures him that he'll hear something about his family soon and wishes him luck. James thanks her, saying he'll need it. Issue 2 *Writers; Patrick Weekes and Jeremy Barlow *Release Date; May 30th 2012. *Tagline; 'The Galaxy Betrayed!' As she limps towards a Clinic on the Citadel Tali'Zorah recounts her pilgrimage had gone horribly wrong. She had begun her pilgrimage by taking the Quarian ship Honorata to travel to Ilium in search of anything she could bring back to the fleet. Keenah'Breizh interrupts her as she is listening to a farewell message from her father, Rael'Zorah and informs her that a Geth presence has been detected in the Crescent Nebula. Tali and Keenah land, and Tali disables a geth for its memory core, when activating it she hears a recorded conversation between the Rogue Turian Spectre Saren Arterius, and Asari Matriarch Benezia about a recent attack on the human colony of Eden Prime, and soon the return of the Reapers. Tali realises the importance of the recording, convinces Keenah to give it to authorities on Ilium. Meanwhile Commander Jacobus a Turian mercenery working for Saren to excavate Prothean artifacts, is alerted of the loss of a geth soldier by another Batarian mercenery and begins to hunt them down, if he fails Saren will kill him and his team. Tali and Keenah flee as Jacobus fires at the Geth they were examining, and board the Honorata. Keenah says that it is too dangerous and they must return to the fleet, Tali tells him it would be too dangerous, as Jacobus was following them. They continue travelling to Ilium. When they get to Ilium, the Asari control are wary of the Quarians landing, and forced them to wait for half a day, which gives Jacobus time to find them. When they land on Ilium Jacobus finds them and opens fire. Keenah and Tali stow away on a Turian Cargo Vessel, which was travelling to the Citadel. When they arrive the owners of the ship turn them over to C-Sec instead of killing them, as they 'would be a waste of bullets.' While in detention explain to Chellik (CSec officer) that they have important information for the Citadel Council, but Chellik ignores them stating that Quarians are always trying to make trouble. When released they try and head for the Council, and use an Avina Virtual Intelligence terminal to get an appointment with the Council, but Avina states that the waiting list is Seven Months. Just as a Turian C-Sec officer asks them for Indentification, which they do not have, he tells them to get lost. Just as Jacobus is on one of the Presidium brigdes, armed with a rifle, he shoots Keenah, and grazes Tali, who run for cover with Jacobus running after them. They inadvertantly hide in the Incinerator. Keenah says that there is a Med Clinic in the upper wards, and that Tali can get to it, but Keenah dies. Leaving Tali to run to the Clinic, at which point Jacobus enters the Incinerator, whilst Talis fathers message plays out on a terminal, as the turns on the incinerator killing Jacobus, and the terminal melts. It then cuts to a scene of Sovereigns attack on the Citadel, and the human reaper, and then Tali standing on Rannoch looking out, whilst her fathers message plays, and ends with her fathers face, 'I love you Tali. Keelah se'lai. Issue 3 *Publication Date; 25 July 2012 *Tagline; TBA *Writers; Mac Walters, John Dombrow, Jeremy Barlow. Issue #3 will feature Garrus Vakarian. Garrus has fought valiantly alongside Commander Shepard, but his time away from his home planet Palaven has seen crime and corruption take hold there, a contradiction that becomes clearer as he investigates the murder of a turian on Omega. Cutting to the heart of Homeworlds, Garrus must choose between fighting for the galaxy or protecting his home. Issue 4 *Publication Date: TBA *Tagline; TBA *Writers: Mac Walters, Jeremy Barlow. Issue #4 will feature Liara T'Soni. Trivia *At the end of each Issue there is a page by the writer talking about the character and their development. *Homeworlds Issue #2 featuring Tali'Zorah is illustrated in a different style to the others. Category:Series Category:Homeworlds